Replacing A Broken Heart
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Shizuru wants Natsuki's heart Oocness AU Warning: psychopath Shizuru


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Shizuru wants Natsuki's heart Oocness AU Warning: psychopath Shizuru

**Replacing A Broken Heart**

I wanted her heart. But I didn't get it. I tried everything that I could think of from giving her special treatment in school to first degree murder. Nothing I did worked. Each time she turns away from me a piece of my own heart breaks off. When I'm alone unstoppable crystalline tears rushed down my redden cheeks. There is nothing but a throbbing pain in my chest. I tried to ignore the pain through tea and chocolate; I even took pain relieving pills but none of that help. The cure was simple; I need a new heart.

She is absolutely stunning with a peaceful expression on her delicate face. It was as if she was sleeping without a care in the world instead of unwillingly drugged. The slightly wet sweet smelling rag was tossed into the trash bin.

I had invited Natsuki to my house. I lured her with lies of mayo covered foods and something special I wanted to show her. Curiosity and probably hunger clearly got the better of her as she pulled up on her Ducati. I opened the door before she knocked and lead her in closing the door softly behind me.

"What's this something special you wanted to show me and couldn't tell me about in school?" I wore a predator like smile as I embraced her from behind. I pressed my breasts against her back trying to get as much contact as I could. My face nuzzled into her neck her fruity shampoo filling my nostrils.

"Shizuru?" She tensed up still no use to the intimate contact. When I didn't let go right away she tried to break free. "Shizuru will you please sto-" Before that hurtful sentence could get out I brought the rag to the lower half of her face. Quickly she figured out what was going on her eyes widened as tried to get away in a more hectic manner. Through the mirror on the wall I saw all the emotions that flashed though her eyes before she passed out. Confusion, panic and betrayal.

Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out the small spray bottle dropping it into the same bin. The bottle only contained fifteen sprays -I only used one here- and still coasted well over three thousand dollars. There were no qualms about dumping out something like this. Even the small un-lidded trash bins were properly disposed of like they contained nuclear waste.

As an individual it was difficult, at best, to purchase this drug. That's why I lied on the form saying I was representing a laboratory that had a legitimate uses for this colorless substance. A lie that could easily get me a severe penalty in a court if I was found using it like I am. That's why I was quite shock to receive it at my fake address. Was no background check actually preformed on me? Or was I so good at lying that I'm in the clear? Either way it was good for me but I better quickly get this done before someone wises up.

Slowly I reached out to touch her soft cheek moving up to brush a strand of raven hair out of her face and behind her ear. Natsuki laid on the hospital bed hooked up to life monitoring machines making sure she is healthy. Blood pressure and other internal signs were a-ok. My hand tangle in her hair moved back down. This was the only time I was 'allowed' to touch her. Natsuki, is my touch so horrible? Down her neck feeling her clavicle bones and yet not stopping there. My hand moved to her chest stopping over her slowly beating heart.

We were in matching hospital gowns with our regular garments folded off to the side. "Are you ready, Ms. Fujino?"

"Yes, doctor I've been ready for years."

"Did you also sign the waiver?"

"Of course I did but honestly, does an underground doctor really need it?" The doctor just smirked and covered the lower half of his face with a mask. I lied down on the hospital bed next to Natsuki's. I grabbed her limp hand as the doctor placed a breathing mask over my face.

My eyelids began to get heavy as I felt the drug effect me. All I knew was when I awaken my heart will be healed. Natsuki's profile was the last thing I saw before I sank even deeper into the dark abyss then I already had.

* * *

I slowly awoke becoming aware of my surroundings. "How do you feel, Ms. Fujino?" Glimpsing around the room I noted that Natsuki was no longer in the bed. I smiled a little the drug's sleeping effect was wearing off. "Don't try and get up to quickly. You slept about three hours after the surgery."

"Three hours?"

"Yes, everything after has been taken care of." Slowly one hand rose to the vase on the nightstand. A custom made lavender painted brass vase, with small flower designs on the bottom. The pot's cover was shut tight the handle on top had curling twigs of a real tree.

Oh, my sweet Natsuki we are closer than before. Much closer than anyone could ever hope to be with their significant other.

"Normally patients would stay two weeks in the hospital after a major surgery but since you're reckless about your own life go when you feel up to it. I would hope that you at least have someone to drive you home but I doubt it." I smirked at the doctor I knew coming to him was a good idea he was pretty smart. Making sure I was able to stand without tipping over. I took the pot and bid a nice goodbye while he flicked a wrist in a lazy uncaring wave. He was paid in full before the surgery and since he was done we no longer had business together. Though I was allowed to return free of charge if something seemed off.

We made it home unharmed I placed the vase safely on the uncluttered mantle next to a few pictures of my beloved. Ungracefully I plopped down on the couch gazing up at one of the snapshots. The picture I was particular found of was a photo of a sleeping lightly drooling Natsuki. I felt my chest get warm with feelings of happiness an emotion I haven't felt in a long time.

I touched my chest softly, feeling the steady rhythm of my new heart beat; Natsuki's heart. A smile entered my face; I finally had what I wanted and I was right. It no longer hurt anymore.

* * *

A/N: Lightly morbid? That's what I was aiming for. Review.


End file.
